


Conceal don't feel

by AngelaTommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Bullying, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Funny, HIV/AIDS, Js, M/M, Running Away, The Cure, also this is like in the south so they have southern accents k, back when people hated fags ok, harry is kinda more proper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaTommo/pseuds/AngelaTommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis never asked for much. Growing up wasn't the most popular in school. All he wanted was a friend. A best friend. One that he could trust with all his secrets, one he could run to when he's having a shit day, one that would play battleship with him and play in the mud, never afraid to get dirty. He just wanted someone to spend his time with. So maybe that kid next door with aid's could work for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conceal don't feel

Louis never asked for much. Growing up wasn't the most popular in school. All he wanted was a friend. A best friend. One that he could trust with all his secrets, one he could run to when he's having a shit day, one that would play battleship with him and play in the mud, never afraid to get dirty. He just wanted someone to spend his time with. His mother was never home. She worked as a sales marketer during the day and at night she worked at the local shop. Louis didn't exactly hate his mother per-say. But he also didn't fancy her. She never understood him. She never tries to, anyways. Louis' long days alone leave him bored and sad. 

"Alright class, don't forget to hand in your papers before you leave. Have a good day." The teacher dismissed the class and all the kids ran up to hand there papers in and leave, including Louis. School was always boring, and Louis was never good at it. So, it didn't come as a surprise to the teacher when Louis handed in a half written essay on how to write poems. Louis quickly exited the building and began to walk down the crowded sidewalk, bumping into someone on the way. 

"Sorry! I didn't se-" Louis stopped in his tracks when he was faced with Niall Horan, one of the meanest kids in school. "Shit." Louis quietly mumbled under his breath as he looked at the ground.

"Aye! It's the faggot." Niall cackled obnoxiously, his two friends, Zayn Malik and Nick Grimshaw, stood in back of him, egging on his attack.

"Yeah, how's ya boyfriend, what's his name again?" Zayn commented, nudging Nicks arm harshly.

"Somethin' with an H right, uh Harry! Harry, that's what it is." Nick laughed.

"Leave him alone, he ain't no fag!" Louis faught back, trying to make himself seem less afraid then he actually was. "And I ain't never even seen him."

"I ain't never even seen him, Ha! Bullshit." Niall mocks taking a few steps closer to Louis.

Louis rolls his eyes and walks around Niall swiftly, keeping his eyes locked on the ground.

"Aye fag get back here!" Nialls calls after him.

"Eat shit." Louis says under his breath.

He walks until he gets home.

 

*

Louis was finally complete. After weeks he finally finished his mud fort. Complete with a frog and custom made lego air planes. Louis has waited his whole fucking life for this moment and he plans to live it up to its fullest, adding custom "woosh" and "weeeeeeeeeeer" sound affects to make the planes seem more real. He was enjoying his time until he heard a cough from the other side of his fence. Louis turned around and hesitated before saying "Hey, who's there!"

A voice came from the fence. "Are you askin' me?" It was Harry. Of course.

"Are you spyin' on me?" Louis questioned, placing his plane on the ground next to him.

"No," Harry started, "I'm workin' on my mud fort." There was a slight pause, "What are you doing?"

Louis rolled his eyes, "Plantin' vegetables." He picked up the army tank and ran over the head chief of his kingdom. "Hey, thanks for movin' in here. Now all the kids at school call me faggot and walk on the other side of the hall."

"I have to live somewhere" Harry calls.

Louis rolls his eyes again because, really, does this kid thinks he's stupid or sometin'?

"Yeah, well why don't you go on inside until im done workin' on my garden." Louis states.

"Why?" Harry asks.

"So I don't gotta worry bout' catchin' something and dyin'" Louis picks up his lighter that he may or may have not stole from his mothers purse and set the troll on fire.

Harry laughs slightly, "It can't be transmitted through the air."

"Yeah well, just to be on the safe side I think you should go inside."

"But i'm workin' on my mud fort!" Harry states blandly. 

Louis throws his head back and takes a deep breath, gathering himself and walking closer to the fence.

"Hey! what would you do if I come over there and wooped your ass!" 

"How long would that take?" Harry asked, amused.

Louis checked through the holes of the fences, searching for a sign of what Harry looked like.

"About 10 seconds."

"Well, I would wait until your finished then I'd continue workin' on my mud fort." Harry states blandly.

Louis can see the boys shoes, there brown, and his jeans are blue with the ends cuffed.

"You mean, you'd just let me beat you up?"

"I'd try to stop you," Harry paused to cough "but I probably wouldn't be able to, I- I'm not very big."

Louis laughed, "Well, in that case it'd only take 5 seconds."

"So Is that what you're gonna do?" Harry asked, Louis can see he was still working in the mud. 

"Maybe later." Louis shaked his head and walked inside.


End file.
